


Where the streets have no names

by Bluefrost1800



Series: Tsunayoshi in Night Vale [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: A letter from uncle Jeremy about nameless streets and their danger.





	Where the streets have no names

_When I was little, my grandfather told me a story about a place where the streets had no names. I was confused at that time because I knew that without the street's name people would get lost. I asked him to explain it to me but he just gave a raspy laugh and said that I would know when I'm older. I just pouted and huffed because to my seven-year-old  mind that was the correct way to react. My grandfather then became very serious and told me that if I did however find a street without a name to turn back and leave, not to follow it or else I would regret it._

_Looking back I can only laugh and smile ruefully as I try to navigate through this labyrinth of a city where the streets have no names and the landscape changes the moment I turn my back. And I swear, I swear to every god in existence that there is something in this ghost town. I can feel it in my bones as I walk down the streets hearing someone- no, **something** following me. The nights are the scariest. I lie awake with my eyes shut as this creature comes closer, its breath warming my skin._

_I have seen only glimpses of it in windows and mirrors, and feel myself filling with dread at what I saw. A tall beast, nearly ten feet tall, walking on two bloated legs with arms looking like they were roughly cut from stone. It was covered in fur I believe with only its face being bare. There are no words with which I can describe that thing's face. I don't acknowledge it in fear of what it would do. The only thing I can do now is find a way out of this place. If you are reading this then there is a chance that I have not survived but if you are possibly my kin and are just curious then heed this warning: If you ever find yourself on a street with no name then turn around and go back, don't follow it. The only warning you get is an old, rust covered blank street plate._

_Jeremy Blood._

Killian Blood gently folded the letter and put it in his night stand. He rubbed his face before sighing and standing up to continue with his task of packing clothes for his and Tsunayoshi's journey. Thinking about what little he knew about his uncle and his disappearance he frowned. His parents didn't like Jeremy because he was a free spirit and prefered to travel than to settle down. He laughed at the few memories he had with the man, especially the ones where he would bring something from his travels that was against what his strict parents allowed. He was brought out of his thoughts by the knocking on his door. He looked up to see his charge standing there in his pyjamas.

"Something the matter?"he asked, glancing at the clock on his nightstand notting that it was a quarter to ten.

The brunette shrugged. "I was thinking about turning the storage room into a bedroom."

"Why?"the redhead continued with his packing as the boy answered. "I have feeling that we won't be returning alone."the man paused at that before continuing. "Sure. What colour should we paint it?"

Tsunayoshi pursed his lips in thought. "Not sure."

Killian nodded. "We'll think about it when we get back."he kissed the boy on the forehead. "Now go to bed; we'll be leaving early."

* * *

Killian and Tsuna were walking down the streets of Namimori, Japan. It was their last day there and had decided to do some shopping. Tsunayoshi was laughing as his guardian told him about his meeting with a white haired teen who would yell 'EXTREME' every five seconds. As they walked the brunet's intuition screamed at him. He stopped to look around the suddenly empty street that they were on. Killian also paused and asked the pre-teen what was wrong. The adult examined the street before taking out his phone and looking at the map but the screen froze. The man glanced around again and dread feeled him as he found a rusty old blank street plate.

"Let's go back Tsuna."he turned around.

"Killian?"

"It's not worth it."he said and both left the street that would have led him to the same fate as his uncle.

* * *

"What was that letter that you were reading?"asked Tsuna later that night as he brushed his teeth.

"What?"questioned Killian as he put on his shirt.

The brunet rinsed and repeated. "That letter. The other night when I came to you about turning the storage room into a bedroom you were reading a letter."

The redhead paused before answering. "It was from my uncle Jeremy; a warning, really."at Tsuna's raised brow he explained. "About an unfortunate experience he had when he didn't listen to my great grandfather's warning. That if you find yourself on a street with no name to turn back and not follow it. The only warning you get is an old, rust covered blank street plate. We would have had the same experience if your intuition didn't warn us."

"...Where's your uncle now?"

He shrugged. "No idea. He's either dead or alive, though I doubt it."

Tsuna sat next to the adult. "Can you tell me about him? Jeremy?"

The professor's lips twitched. "He was a free spirit, always traveling when he had time. The moment he graduated high school he was on the first plane to some unknown country. My parents never liked him."he smiled. "At the rare times that he would visit - usually on my birthday - he would bring presents from all of the places he had visited much to my parent's displeasure. I remember my parents getting angry when I showed interest in traveling like my uncle and banned him from visiting us - not that that stopped me from wanting to travel."he laughed and Tsuna grinned. "He was pretty damn stubborn, I tell you. Even with my parents' disapproval he would set up a meeting spot for us to talk; he even gave me advice for travelling. I think part of the reason my parents disliked the idea of me traveling is because I look a lot like my uncle. Red hair runs in my family and if both of my eyes were green I would look just like him."

The brunet hummed. "Where does the purple come from?"

"Purple? No, that's just a contact lense. My natural colour is actually blue but my sight is blurry from that eye and it throws me off."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Purple isn't a natural colour, Tsuna."stated Killian.

"Neither are gold eyes but Tony and his father have them have them."countered the brunet and got hit in the face by a pillow.

"Go to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow."he kissed the boy's forehead. "Where's your box with letters?"

"I gave it to someone who I think has passed it on to the woman from the picture."he laid down. "'Night."

"Goodnight."


End file.
